Diez Años Sin Ti
by SirenaMisty
Summary: One Shot por la conmemoracion de los diez años desde que Misty dejo el protagonico en la Serie Pokémon. 07 de Noviembre de 2002. Día mundial del Pokéshipping!


_**¡Hola! A los años sin traerles algo nuevo, pero hoy es una excepción. Mi Misty, mi querida Misty cumple diez años desde su salida de la serie. ¿Rabia verdad? Yo si la tengo, junto con melancolia y pena. Ella tanto para mí como para otros es un buen personaje al que ninguna de las otras chiquillas pudo reemplazar. Es por eso que he decidido hacer este pequeño one shot. Espero que les agrade.**_

_**Recuerden en mis fics, los años corren normales xD**_

* * *

**Diez Años Sin Ti.**

**Pov Ash**

* * *

Años, Años de aquel acontecimiento y aún vivo con las imágenes de aquel adiós como si las hubiera vivido hoy mismo.

Quizás tenga la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para demostrar que estoy bien, pero la verdad es que no. Siempre en los aniversarios de aquel acontecimiento me pongo así… Quizás un poco sentimental.

Diez años han pasado, y aunque sé de ella, no de la manera que me gustaría. Es diferente tenerla frente a mí, pelear, buscar algo para molestarla que sólo saber "Ella está bien" por parte de Tracey o de mi madre. ¡No es lo mismo!

Los buenos recuerdos siempre están junto a mí. Esas palabras de aliento, esa fuerza que me daba aún cuando estábamos enojados. Nuestros egos nunca fueron más fuerte que nuestro sentimiento de amistad.

Amistades como esas son impredecibles, nunca planeé depender tanto de ella en el inicio de mi viaje, pero sí que fue fundamental para los cimientos en los que hoy desarrollo mis títulos y reconocimientos.

Ofuscado por los recuerdos que albergan mi habitación de aquellos tiempos, salí de ella y de mi casa y empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Las palabras de aquella despedida resuenan con fuerza, las promesas de volver a vernos… siempre cumplida por parte de ella.

¡Sí soy un maldito!

Nunca fui yo a verla, nunca he ido yo a buscarla y eso me pesa aunque no lo crean.

Caminé hasta que me di cuenta a donde me habían conducido mis pasos: El cruce donde su camino y el mio se vieron separados para siempre.

—¡Misty —susurré—, porqué será que me molesta tanto este recuerdo. ¡Por que aún a pesar de los años!

—Parece que… —escuché de golpe y busqué con mis ojos a la persona—, te pasa lo mismo que a mí…

—Misty… —la miré detenidamente. Sin poder creer que estuviera ahí.

—¡Cuantos recuerdos! —dijo girando sobre sus pies.

—Misty… —volví a susurrar. Me miró sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—El tiempo no se detiene, y las cosas que no pasaron. Ahí quedaron. Quizás ninguno de los dos fue tan valiente como para afrontar de otra manera nuestra separación, por eso hoy te sientes así. Pero no te preocupes, yo no tengo ningún remordimiento, soy feliz en mi nueva vida. Lejos de ti.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —grité y me di cuenta que realmente estaba solo.

Tomando aliento regresé a mi casa, tomé mi mochila y tras despedirme fugazmente de mi madre salí con dirección a ciudad Celeste.

Tarde un par de días pero iba a quedarme tranquilo hasta ver que tan bien estaba ella en su nueva vida, que no le afectaba los diez años que ya dejo de ser mi compañera de viaje para convertirse en la líder local.

Llegué e ingresé con la finalidad de encontrarla desprevenida, y vaya que lo hice. Cuando me vio dio un grito ahogado y no sé si fue de terror o sorpresa.

—¡Hola Misty! —la saludé y la vi torcer el gesto. ¿No le agradaría verme ahí? —. ¿Qué?

—¿Ash? —se acercó y me miró sorprendida—. ¿Eres tú de verdad?

—Sí —le afirmé y lo siguiente si que me tomó con la guardia baja. Me abrazó.

—Diez años —susurró aferrándose a mi espalda—, aunque parecen una eternidad…

—Misty —le respondí al abrazo—, mi querida amiga Misty —deslicé mis manos por su espalda con una extraña sensación de conformidad, de hogar… como si mi lugar perteneciera aquí, con ella.

—Me gustaría ya no separarme de ti —me separó de mí, pese a mi insistencia de no romper el abrazo—, pero nuestros caminos son distintos —me sonrió—. Me alegro mucho haberte visto en este mes tan importante…

—Misty…

—¿Vas a pasar el día aquí? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué te parece el resto de mi vida? —solteé sin pensarlo, tomándola de sorpresa tanto a ella como a mí.

—¡Ay Ash! Siempre con tus bromas —llevó la mano derecha a su boca y se cubrió la risa desaforada que emergió de su garganta.

—¡No es una broma! —dije decidido. No iba a dar marcha atrás, no hoy, no como hace diez años que no entendía porque me afecto tanto despedirme de ella… No otra vez.

—¿Ah no? —se acercó sorprendida—. ¿Y quién te dice que yo quiero que vivas conmigo?

—Porque tengo la certeza de que tú esperabas esto tanto como yo…

—Siempre tan creído —protestó, pero se veía claro el brillo latiendo en sus ojos verdes—. ¿Crees que iba a esperar diez años por ti?

—Sí —afirmé.

—Tienes razón —bajó la mirada—, hubiera esperado diez años, quince o hasta treinta…

—Misty… —me acerqué y la volví a abrazar fuerte, como si no quisiera que nos separáramos nunca más.

—Tranquilo —me susurró—, ya no tengo otro lugar al que ir…

—Qué bueno… porque no tengo intensión de soltarte esta vez… esta vez no —la tomé del rostro, arqueando mis manos en sus mejillas y la besé.

¡Tantos viajes, tantas aventuras y al fin estaba en casa… al verdadero lugar donde pertenezco!


End file.
